Gregor Aven II.
Gregor Aven II. is the son of Tobin, and Alia Aven making him a member of House Aven. Gregor Aven II. is a level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Blood Family of Magi. Gregor Aven II. uses a snake as his familiar to control his powers, as despite being quite powerful in a level three he has a very high amount of control and as long as his snake is near his control is near limitless. Gregor Aven II. would be sent to Kraegstill by his lord Dur-Lithon Renlevion in order to assist in the watching of Joffrey Lannister of whom the entire order of three sins had very little time for but were forced to assist due to having the last name of Lannister. History Early History Gregor Aven II. would be sent to Kraegstill by his lord Dur-Lithon Renlevion in order to assist in the watching of Joffrey Lannister of whom the entire order of three sins had very little time for but were forced to assist due to having the last name of Lannister. Trouble in Castamere She travels to Brill where she arrives at the city with her father of whom is meeting with members of House Swift of which she is introduced to Taylor Swift of whom she initially does not like due to having the same name as Taylor Shephard but the two begin to bond over the pain they both suffered by men with little morals. Kate Denali is taken by Taylor Swift northward where they visit Hrothgar a place the religious Kate Denali had always dreamed of visiting and reaching the top of the Peak they pray together at the entrance to the temple although neither are able to enter due to their non-priest titles. Kate Denali walking back down the mighty steps of Hrothgar is told by Taylor Swift that she should visit the Temple of Gorgentile which is located in the Region of Castamere, and driven by the stories Taylor tells her she is able to convince her father to let her go once she and Taylor return to Brill. When she arrives at the city of Castamere her two guards take her to the home of House Reyne of whom will give her lodgings for the night before she and the guards make there way to the Temple in the morning. Making her way to the temple she goes by herself after the carriage breaks down and she takes the horse alone to the nearby Temple where she begins to pray but is interrupted in this by the arrival of several men who carry strange sigils on their shields.During his time there he would meet the young Kate Denali when she happened to travel into the region and was taken by some of Joffrey's henchmen. Kate fell in love with the image of what she believed Joffrey was, but she quickly watched as the young man engaged in dark acts with what could only be described as the sex slaves of the village. Family Members House_Aven.gif|Tobin Aven - Father|link=Tobin Aven Relationships Kate Denali3.jpg|Kate Denali - Lover|link=Kate Denali Welsia Brenfurd Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Welsia Brenfurd - Rival|link=Welsia Brenfurd Kingdom of Lucerne.png|Trent Ufrantol - Friend|link=Trent Ufrantol Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Visigoth Category:House Aven Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Order of the Three Sins Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi